The World ends with Us
by Xemtlenc
Summary: The light in her was transformed into darkness, and the darkness in which she lives are terrible. Contains multiple themes like spirit animals & native american legends, as well as the mysteries of Max's power (and maybe more), the struggle between good and evil. Rated T for now (can switch to M for higher violence and combat scenes and blood).
1. Storm under the night sky

**A/N: The characters will be OOC, for the most part (pairings not decided, it's up to you if you have something to decide). Unlike the majority of my stories, this one is not a smut and will not know, or little, erotic and sensual scenes (but nothing concrete). It came to me by sharing some of my ideas with StevoCPP.**

 **Ah yes, this story can be seen as much as a future fic as an AU.**

 **It's also a little "fuck it!" of all those romantic Max/Chloe stories (yep, I do not mean pricefield). Warning, this is my favorite couple but there is still more to talk than romance (with them or other pairings), there are other problems to evoke in the lives of the characters (everyday life, school, plans for the future, Victoria's lack of self-confidence, Taylor's mother's health problems, blablabla ...). Anyway, it is not the subjects that are missing, it is not only on the love life (I do not know why but it annoys me at this moment, I had an overdose).**

 **But to come to Max/Chloe, things are not all rosy for them and they are so different. They grew up separately because of a dramatic event and their «romantic» relationship started very badly and has many shortcomings: Chloe's feelings for Rachel (sorry but they will not disappear as soon as she has discovered her body), the week that just happened to Max (enough to go to therapy for months), etc ... I will not develop all the details, you know them like me. Nope, there are too many questions to really know how they really feel.**

 **I just thought of this when I remembered the scene where Max met her double in the nightmare at the scene of the two whales, this Max was really heartless and had an animosity against Chloe. So I read many stories about LiS fandom and I did not find one with "Max vs Maxine" so I can tell. So I go something that goes in this direction, with other subjects of course, no reason to stay on a single topic.**

 **This story will focus on the consequences of the episode of the dark room, the harmful effects may have affected Max's psyche and a hypothetical end by sacrificing Arcadia and various resulting dark scenarios, making Max rewind once again in the past.**

 **This is just a taster but let's start now. The story resumes in September 2013 at Blackwell Academy, but before that, here's a little prologue that looks at serious things.**

 **...**

 _"Hate is love that has darkened"_

 _\- Soren Kierkegaard -_

 **01 - Storm under the night sky**

Under the sky of Oregon, once clear, dark clouds threaten the small town of Arcadia Bay.

The lightnings gleamed, briefly illuminating the dark area with their fatal assaults and causing fire starts, fulfilling their duty of destruction. The rain bombarded the ground with its deluge, as dangerous as hailstones the size of a billiard ball, provoking the rise of waters and violent tidal waves. The icy wind was blowing terribly, threatening to destroy anything in its wake, and helping the other elements to unleash themselves against this impure land.

But it was nothing compared to the gigantic tornado whirling, this tornado in front of the shore of Arcadia Bay. She could quickly swallow the entire city like straw, and no one would realize it was happening. This mastodon of water and wind was advancing calmly towards ... while the dozens of others in the ocean were advancing randomly in their directions.

While nature seemed to have gone mad, something happens on the cliff overlooking the city, more precisely on the lighthouse half destroyed. A figure appeared chained by the arms and legs by fine (but solid) black lianas with thorns at the top of the lighthouse, with the upper part of the lighthouse being broken and falling into the ocean. The ends of these strange lianas pierced the skin of the person trapped in various places, blood still flowing from these wounds. The person, a young woman with blue hair and half-torn clothes, seemed to be stunned seeing her head bent forward and her lack of movement. A piece of paper was stuck in the liannes, which remains of a newspaper with today's date of 11th October 2013.

Lower toward the forest, with trees shaken by the terrible storm, another young woman with short red hair looked at the woman chained with anxiety. She wore a long black cloak that hid most of her body and her hair with her hood down, as well as an unusual claymore to her right hand. Her face hardens instantly when her azure blue eyes lower on the person in levitating just below the blue-haired woman.

The dark clouds seem to be scattered lightly in one place, showing the moon being dangerously close to the earth, as well as the scarlet red glow shining on its surface.

The light seemed a little better to clear the area of the lighthouse, first showing the red scarlet eyes and then the demonic smile on the face of the black-haired woman who seemed happy with the presence of the furious woman with red hair, these two women being very similar in their physical appearance as the number and size of their freckle appeared to be the same place on their face. Only their mood was different at that moment, the joy for one and the fury for the other.

The young woman with the black hair, levitating from the floor, was quietly installed (as if she was sitting on her chair with her legs crossed) for the event, and it was not for the apocalypse that they were surrounded. It was finally to settle her accounts with this weak woman standing in front of her on the ground.

She wore a leather suit with a corset, combat boots and black gauntlets, as well as the long scythe slightly curved in her hands, whose red blade shone through the gleam of the moon.

"Finally you are here, again to save her, right?" the young black-haired woman asks with sarcasm, giggling by the umpteenth attempt of the other woman to save her ' _best friend_ '.

The red-haired woman said nothing and grabbed her gun with both hands in front of her, she had no time to play with her double evil.

"Nothing to say? So much the better" the brunette raises her scythe by her left hand.

By this gesture, a tremor was felt under the redhead's feet, but it was not an earthquake. No, it was ephemeral and regular. An dark arm arises from the void on the side of the cliff, and rests on the ground to support. A second appears to imitate the first, the dark arms fold to let emerge a massive humanoid feminine and muscular to black skin. This huge thing must bend its long arms to get closer a bit more.

Its head is covered with dozens of black tentacles, hiding part of its face except for the eyes. Its big red eyes narrowed and fixed the form of the hooded person.

"Sorry sweetheart, you'll have a very bad time" the brunette giggled at her sense of repartee, as she does not care about the opinion of others.

She lowered her scythe to the redhead, and the giant of darkness prepared its fist before pushing it towards the redhead, with the firm intention of crushing her. The redhead got ready for the fight by dragging her gun to her right hand, the blade behind her back.

She throws herself at the fist of the giant with the firm intention of cutting it ... only a shadow slipped over her.

The brunette had not sat down to do nothing, she also wanted to participate in the show by carrying the fatal blow to the redhead, the giant only serving of lure.

As she could not stop her jump, the redhead had to make a decision, she raised her right hand and stopped the giant's attack with her power to freeze time. The humanoid giant was arrested, as well as the surrounding area around 10 meters, but not for the black-haired woman and her scythe rushing towards her head.

She parried the scythe with her claymore, a thin lock of her red hair was cut and a small part of her cheek. But her adversary smiled wickedly as she raised her left hand and a faint blue glow lit up around her. Time had resumed its normal course, as the lock of red hair cut was blown away by the wind and the cut of her cheek began to bleed.

While the fist of the giant who comes dangerously close to the redhead, it is also at this moment that the blue-haired woman awoke from her lethargy.

A thud was heard all around the cliff, as the giant's fist dug a huge hole because of the impact and a cloud of dust rose from the ground.

The young woman with the blue hair shouted in despair the name of her friend on seeing the scene, refusing once again the reality of this world.

 **...**

 **A/N: So here for the first chapter, you can easily know the identity of the characters.**

 **As you may well know, the next chapter will be before this event (I like to do that) ... or maybe I will continue the sequel of this chapter ... or maybe it will be a dream or I'll write a little poem about the person who lost the pictures of his dead cats (poor guy, we do not often talk about his so important and crucial misfortune in LiS).**

 **Nope, I'll let you simmer and continue the story in my own way. To the pleasure!**

 **And for those who will guess my inspiration for the giant, good job, you will receive grilled snow delivered in an invisible and intangible envelope.**


	2. New beginning

_"Losing someone we loved is terrible, but the worst would be to not have met it"_

 _\- Marc Lévy -_

 **02 - New beginning**

 **Price/Madsen Household, september 2013**

Chloe Price sat up suddenly from her bed looking around her, took a long breath to calm her heart beating at 1000 an hour.

After a moment to calm her nerves, she lay down again, resting her head on her cushion and the back of her hand on the forehead. A few tears ran down her cheek, she was still under the effect of her nightmare, she could still feel the wind and rain on her skin, and those rumblings ripping the black sky.

She checks the places on her body where these kinds of lianas have pierced her, she feels better when there was none of that, her bed was not stained with her blood and her friend is safe to her sides. Deciding she could not want to go back to sleep, a little useless when the sunlight began to appear through her open window, Chloe comes out of her blankets, taking care not to disturb the blonde of her sleep and goes to the window of her office.

She settles quietly on the ledge, and takes a cigarette from the packet of her hiding place under a tile. She could not risk hiding him in the house with her step-führer playing policeman and she does not want to disappoint her mother again, she has been struggling to manage her guilt lately.

She looks at a young deer crossing the road, before disappearing behind the house of the neighbors.

Her ' _nightmares_ ' began after the abduction of her best friend Rachel Amber, by her favorite teacher Mark Jefferson and one of her friends Nathan Prescott. The news has quickly made the rounds in the region since the Arcadia police received an anonymous call, saying that Rachel was being held captive in a bunker under a barn outside the city.

Once they got to their destination, the police found this terrible place that was baptized " _ **Dark Room**_ ", as well as half-unconscious Rachel, Mark Jefferson with a hole in his head and a pistol in his hand, and Nathan Prescott stunned and tied up. After a lengthy investigation, the case was concluded by the professor's suicide after realizing what he wanted to do to Rachel & Nathan (the investigation concluded that he did so even though no footprint was found), and that he could no longer live with what he had done to his previous victims.

Chloe felt guilty for weeks not to have accompanied Rachel to this evening, she had not left a sole for a month and although Rachel still loved the attention of the blue-haired punk (Especially when she accompanied her in the shower and offered to wash her), the blonde thought that she exaggerated things and reassured her that everything is alright now, that they are both safe. That had not really calmed Chloe, but she decided to let go of the ballast. Only she had not said her last word, Chloe had carried out her own investigation because she had thought that Jefferson had no reason to put an end to his days and could have no remorse with his perverse and disgusting passion. And this call from an illustrious stranger one hour earlier is too shady to let it go. And too Rachel was too ' _groggy_ ' to remember anything.

She did not find much, except that the call was made on the beach and she found a disposable phone half buried beneath the sand. By digging up this phone made her remember an old memory of her and her ex-best brunette friend, who preferred left her in her misery without a phone call after her father's death. That she stay in Seattle forever!

Chloe still had trouble believing that Max had never called her or sent her an e-mail or a stupid emoji, or that the Caulfield family had left just days after William's death, and Max did not even not had the decency to tell her. Chloe wonders what happened. She had always found Max's emo moment before William left the house strange enough for her character, and that she told her to stay strong and she would never abandon her. You speak of a promise!

Chloe shakes her head sharply, she never wants to remember Max Caulfield (even though her presence has never left her), she has Rachel who really cares about her now.

"Hmmmmm mmh" Chloe turns to see the blonde sleeping stirred in the bed as she grabs the cushion of the punk in her arms.

Chloe snickers and crushes her half-smoked cigarette before putting it back in the package, she'll finish it later. She goes back inside to check the time on her phone, she decides to prepare to move the various boxes of Rachel in her room for the dormitory in Blackwell of the blonde.

In spite of the ' _dark room_ ' scandal that affects the Prescott's reputation for their participation in Jefferson's ' _dark desires_ ' because of Nathan's confession to the police, the family still has some influence in the city, even if it's very weak. Jadelyn Prescott is the one representing the family, as her husband Sean Prescott is deprived of his prerogatives according to the judgment. Very good for Chloe, although she is not sure of Jadelyn's intentions for their city.

But she does not think about it at the moment. No, the right question is how she will wake up this crazy blonde from her bed?

Glass of water on the head? Slap on the face? Sensual kiss that can lead to a very good make-out session?

No, nothing is worth the good classic ' _lift-the-mattress-for-the-gal-to-spread-on-the-_ _ground_ '.

Yes, Rachel owes this to her since the blow she had drawn 'explicit' drawings on her face.

* * *

 **Room 221, Prescott Dormitory  
** **7:13 am,**

"Towards the right" the short-haired blonde told the other blonde.

Taylor obeys and tilts the picture (one of Victoria's three photo-frames) according to Victoria's instructions, then retreats as she sits on the bed to allow her new friend the leisure of her efforts. After all, she helped her to unpack her room from the last hour with the other girl.

Victoria nods the head of satisfaction, then she looks at the girl with purple hair strands open a cardboard with write " _ **Really Very Fragile!**_ " And she stops her before she opens it.

"No" Victoria said as she violently closes the opening half open, under the look surprised the girl, before sent him a menacing look "sorry Courtney, I'll do it later."

Suspicious but not looking any further, Courtney straightened up and took a seat next to Taylor.

Sighing inwardly, the blonde is grateful that her collection of " _ **space doll figurine**_ " is always a secret, as she progressed to be less of a bitch than the previous year, some things are struggling to get out of the bag as her geek side that she has a lot of trouble accepting, even though she is making efforts.

"You may go away" Victoria told them haughtily, under the surprise of the two girls but who respects her word and leaves her room.

Feeling ashamed, she sits down on her sofa. Unlike last year, Victoria Chase has difficulty playing her " _queen bee_ " role and feels less and less happy to be mean and cruel to others ... but she still loves authority. She knows perfectly what is the cause.

She had always wanted to be in Jefferson's class (she can no longer call him Mr. Jefferson) and she was living a dream when she was accepted into Blackwell where her hero resided. But this dream broke when she knew the terrible news, he was a monster under armor and not only had he nearly killed her rival Rachel Amber but he had poisoned Nathan's mind with his sick desires. He who was ... no, is still her best friend despite the circumstances, she visits him in the psychiatric hospital as often as she can.

She could not accept that Nathan had those dark desires in him, she knew him and as much as his father's pressure was overwhelming, he could not have fallen so low. So she made a promise, she kept on studying at Blackwell only to find out the truth. Jefferson died, and his bunker found ... but he was a terribly intelligent man, he had more than one trick in his bag.

He must necessarily have other hiding places in the region of Arcadia, and she will find evidence of her friend's innocence.

To do penance, she apologized publicly to Rachel and this very crude punk girl who is her friend. Even though she is a bit jealous of Rachel, Victoria is also admiring and has (maybe) a slight crush on the blonde, but she has no intention of responding to these feelings. She just wanted to do mea-culpa.

She gets up to look at herself in the mirror, admire her new look.

Victoria dropped her cashmere outfits, which is more what her family wears, to make her own look and not to please her parents a little too traditionalist. She has made her own opinion and for now, she has adopted the ' _gothic lolita_ ' look with this simple (but graceful) black dress that does not make too neckline and that comes under her knees. She keeps her jewels to hide her imperfections and she pulled her hair back.

She wanted to break the image of the old and cruel Victoria for the new and authoritative Victoria ... yes, she wanted to be another person, but an degenerate!

As she looks into the mirror, she feels lonely. She still feels guilty for turning Taylor & Courtney out of her room, but she can fix it. She rushes out of her room to turn to the right, and nearly knocked down a girl carrying a cardboard hiding her face, and walk quickly to room 217 opposite that of Rachel.

Victoria takes a short breath and swallows her pride, then she hits several times at Taylor's door waiting for her to open. Taylor opens the door with clothes under her left arm and she is surprised to see Victoria.

"I was wondering ... if you wanted an extra pair of arms to help you" Victoria blushes slightly lowered eyes, what do not you do to be nice "and then we could help Courtney for her room ... well, if you will of me" she shyly raises her eyes to Courtney, who is inside and push Taylor's bed to the corner.

The two girls look very surprised at Victoria's offer of help, which they had known for less than two hours, and they understood that she was the kind of girl to tell others what to do and not do itherself.

Seeing Victoria's shy and embarrassed face, Taylor & Courtney have the same thought:

' _Too cute_ '.

 **...**

In room 222, Kate Marsh tries hard to put her cardboard on her couch.

She had almost knocked him down on the floor because of a girl in a hurry, but she persevered and managed not to knock over the corridor the contents of the box, containing her pictures of families, especially her loving father and her little sister Lynn. She was struggling not to cry at the entrance of the dormitories for the farewell scene, but she had to remain strong.

She sighed for relief from the effort she provided, her father offered to stay to unpack the boxes but Kate refused, she had difficulties with her mother and aunt she could live as an independent young woman and Wanted to prove to herself that she could manage on her own. Well, she still has all day of this sunday to organize her room, that's already that.

As she finished putting her clothes in the closet, Kate heard a music not far from her room. As a player of an instrument, she recognizes the sound produced by a guitar and saw the piece play, this person is particularly gifted. She smiled melancholy, she would have liked to do guitar but her mother did not approve and wanted her to make a more noble instrument. Maybe now she could do it, she could try new experiments from that day on.

Taking her courage with both hands, she opens her door, crosses the corridor and places herself in front of door number 219. She knocks several and waited patiently.

The music stops at the second knock, then a few seconds pass before Kate hears the person behind to get up and stand on the other side. Kate moves her hands nervously and grabs her golden cross around her neck. She was timid with people and struggled to socialize with others, mainly because of her opinion on abstinence and religion (although she never force anyone on their opinion).

The door finally opened, Kate could see the other person holding a guitar with one hand and the door of the other.

The first thing Kate noticed was her clothes saying ... original? She was not aware of fashion but what this girl with dark red hair wore was quite unique in its kind. A kind of black skirt/trousers with red & white patterns, a skirt where a quarter of the fabric was missing and the pants missing the part of the fabric at the knees, connected by two black bands on the sides. The guitarist also wore a black tank top with " **TIME IS MY B*TCH** " in blue-green, bracelets (red/black/red) on her left wrist and a tri-bullet-necklace.

It was not the many cute freckles covering her arms, her neck and her face, or those scars.

No, what disconcerted Kate was the empty look in those blue eyes.

Kate feels a twinge in her heart as she watches these eyes missing its spark of life.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, finally I decided to make it a dream, but not a dream. And I present gently other characters that will be important for the story.**

 **The sequel for next time!**


End file.
